gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Iolite
Iolite was GemCrust's interpretation of the fusion of Lapis Lazuli and Ruby. She was replaced by an unnamed fusion.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/183064441177/ Appearance Iolite has a slim but toned body type, with two arms, a defined bust, a small waist, and long legs. Her skin is a light violet color, and she has four indigo eyes with black pupils, with the top pair being slightly smaller than the bottom pair. Her nose is small and rounded and she has undefined lips. Her hair is dark violet and is short and poofy. Her gemstones are in the palm of her left hand and her upper back, and are violet in color. She wears a black and dark purple crop top that is sleeveless, as well as an armband that is wrapped around her left upper arm, which is light purple with an even lighter purple star in the middle, with the excess of the band flowing behind it. She wears black shorts with a violet trim and a dark purple star-like design on her outer thighs, and she is lastly barefoot. Personality Nothing is known about Iolite's personality yet. Abilities Iolite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Sapphire, they would have formed Tanzanite. * When fused with Sapphire and Ice, they would have formed Wendwilsonite. * When fused with Sapphire, Jasper and Amethyst, they would have formed Kosmochlor. * When fused with Sapphire, Jasper, Amethyst and Pearl, they would have formed Botallackite. * When fused with Jasper, Sapphire, Rose Quartz, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot and Ice, they would have formed Neptunite. * When fused with Bismuth, Jasper, Peridot, Sapphire, Pearl, Rose Quartz and Amethyst, they would have formed Rainbow Obsidian. * When fused with Jasper, Sapphire, Rose Quartz, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Ice, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they would have formed Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Jasper, Sapphire, Rose Quartz, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Ice, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they would have formed Cadmoindite. Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis: Iolite has control over Lapis Lazuli's hydrokinesis. ** Flight: She can summon water wings with her hydrokinesis and, presumably, fly. * Thermokinesis: She can increase her core temperature, an ability inherited from Ruby. Trivia * Iolite's name was ruled out because he's naming as such the fusion of Sapphire and Amethyst.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/183065979792/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Iolite is a clear bluish-lavender mineral. * It opens a light pathway from Throat Chakra up through Crown. Truth, simplicity, imagery, and peace are associated with Iolite. ** Iolite is considered a strong "Shaman" stone and can stimulate visions. * This is a good stone to use with alcohol and general addictions, use it as detoxification, and to maintain sobriety. Iolite is one of the best stones to use in psychic, healing and spiritual activities. * It can open one to psychic talents and expand them and is excellent for use on the third eye and crown chakras. It can also enhance curiosity and is an excellent stone for meditation and astral travel. * It helps one grow spiritually in a peaceful approach. Iolite is also said to help build relationships. * Iolite's colors are gray, blue and violet and its hardness level is 7 to 7.5 Gemstones Gallery Ruby and Lapis Lazuli fusing.png|Iolite's fusion dance. References Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Gems Category:Original Characters Category:A to Z Category:Crystal Gems Category:Retired/Replaced Category:Interpretations